Ventilated roof structure of various configurations have been employed in the prior art in a manner as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,463 wherein at least one channel of air flow is provided in the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,041 sets forth a ridge cap having a ventilation opening directed therealong spanning a portion of the roof peak bringing ventilation of air relative to the dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,314 sets forth a ventilation and insulation panel arranged for mounting to a roof structure of fixed construction, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,311 sets forth a roof organization having overhang and ventilation channel structure mounted coextensively of the roof between the base roof and a top roof portion.